


Jealous Guy In A Bar

by linvro21



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Beer, J2, M/M, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 04:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linvro21/pseuds/linvro21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He silently drinks his beer. And looks over at the two of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealous Guy In A Bar

He silently drinks his beer.  
And looks over at the two of them.

He wonders what it would be like.  
He wishes he was as close to those beautiful freckles.  
He dreams about being touched by those full lips.  
He needs to be kissed and sucked on like that.  
He envisions being the one to give him such pleasure.  
He imagines to be the subject of his undivided attention.  
He longs to do something kinky.

He wants to, but he won't.  
Because he's a coward.

What he'd give to be that cigarette.  



End file.
